


Secure

by chiefton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, No Spoilers, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefton/pseuds/chiefton
Summary: Din finally comes home from hunting a bounty.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Secure

Everything hurt. Your chest, your head, your throat. You tried taking a deep breath, but it got stuck halfway and a desperate whimper left your throat. You dug your nails into your bare legs as you leaned on the wall of the little bunk you and your partner usually slept in. 

At this point, he’d been gone for over a week, hunting a bounty. Before he left he had told you it would take longer than usual, but you didn’t count on it taking this long. You couldn’t stop the thoughts swirling around in your head. What if something had gone wrong? What if he’d gotten hurt. What if he’s-

A sob escaped your lips and you quickly covered your mouth, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby in the hammock only a short distance away. You shook with muffled sobs. Tears ran down your cheeks and left wet blotches on the shirt you had taken from his wardrobe. He was your everything, your whole life. You didn’t know what you’d do if something had happened to him.

Suddenly, the ramp to the ship was lowered. You jerked your head towards that direction and saw him. 

Din.

He dragged his unconscious quarry up the ramp, and you noticed that he threw you a glance before heading to the carbon-freezing chamber. A few minutes later, he returned, already starting to take off his armor.

“Cyar’ika? Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

He walked closer, finally noticing the state you were in in the darkness of the ship. You had significantly calmed down, but you were still shaking, breaths curt and raspy as a few stray tears rolled down your cheeks. Immediately, he was next to you. You wondered how he had rid the rest of his armor - except for the helmet - so quickly. The thought was, however, gone from your mind as soon as you felt his gentle hands on your cheeks, wiping the tears.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Din’s voice was soft, even through the filter of the helmet. How you’d missed that voice. Your body moved before your mind and you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. He wrapped a strong arm around your middle, his other hand coming to rest on your head and stroking your hair. 

“I’m sorry.” You croaked, your voice silent and raw. 

“For what?”

“You j-just got back home an-and.. I’m a mess…” You hiccupped. “You- you probably want to rest…”

“Oh, honey...” He took your face in his hands and tilted your head up to look at him, your eyes getting lost in the black of his visor. “Don’t apologize for your feelings. Now, did something happen? I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” Your heart swelled at his words.

“It’s just… Y-you were gone for so long and-and I started worrying. I thought you had…” You paused, not wanting to say the dreaded word out loud, mostly in fear of it coming true. “I thought something happened to you.” You once again felt the sting of tears in your eyes and shifted closer to him, practically sitting in his lap as you hugged him tighter and wept into his shoulder. 

“I’m here, cyare, I’m right here. I’m okay.” He mumbled comforting words, holding you tight and gently swaying back and forth. “We’re okay…”

Eventually, your tears ceased, and you felt Din shift below you, gently moving you away from him. You let out a whine and grabbed onto him, not wanting to let go.

“Shh, honey. It’s okay. I’m just lying down, okay?” He assured you. In any other situation you would have felt silly about being so clingy, but right now you couldn’t care less. You just wanted your Din. You wanted to feel him, to know that he was really there, and that he was okay. 

He lied down in the cramped bunk, guiding you down next to him. When the both of you were settled he once again enveloped you in his arms and you breathed in his scent, immediately feeling more secure. After a few moments, your eyelids began to feel heavy. Before you succumbed to sleep, you heard Din whisper one last thing.

“I love you, cyar’ika.”


End file.
